Random Tidbits
by desert-dancer
Summary: So I got bored and just started typing some stuff... Just thought I'd post it seeing as I've been doing such a great job with the other stories ::cough:: Yeah... Sorry about those... :P
1. Remembering

**:Remembering:**

**_XxXxX_**

I stepped out the door and pull it shut behind me. With my back pressed against the solid wood, I dug through my purse for my keys, casually glancing up and down the street. Satisfied, I slid my key into the lock and turned. As I stepped away from the apartment into the crowd, I tugged my hat snuggly over my ears to protect them from the wind and grinned.

She surged forward with the crowds of people, but wasn't making much of an effort to blend in. Two blocks down, she slipped into a coffee shop. I could have sworn she waved for me to follow as the door shut, but she couldn't possibly know I was watching. Right? Stuffing my hands into the pockets of my overcoat, I looked around before stepping forward. A warm blast of air engulfed me as I entered the small shop, but even the suffocating heat could not persuade me to remove my scarf and coat. Then I spotted her, sitting in a corner with a steaming mug wrapped in her fingers, calm eyes on me. Swearing, I made my way over.

He was not happy to be spotted. I told myself it didn't mean anything, but I was delighted none-the-less. He kept anxiously looking around as he sat down, removing his coat only. I took a sip, enjoying the warmth of it.  
"Just settle already," I told him as he continued to squirm in his chair.  
His voice was rough, more hoarse than I remembered it, but as arrogant as ever, "Why are you here"  
I looked at him sharply. He never was one for blunt questions, preferring to lull a person into a false sense of trust. Reaching forward, I pulled down his scarf. He winced slightly, but allowed it. I stifled a gasp as the cloth fell away. His face was gaunt and marred by scars, old and new. His nose looked as if it had been broken and improperly healed. The only recognizable features were his eyes, but the stormy gray voids were filled with sorrow and suffering, and a stubborn determination that had not been there before.  
"Merlin, Draco..." I breathed as I traced a gash from the bridge of his nose to just below his jaw. "What happened to you?"

Her fingers were gentle as she took inventory of the scars. It seemed nostalgic, sitting there with her, and unconsciously I relaxed, wondering why.  
"Why are you here?" I repeated.  
She smiled, "To see you, silly"  
Her words flashed across my mind, as if from a memory. I struggled to recall whatever it was but, as quickly as it had appeared, I lost it. Deja-vu's a bitch.  
"Why," I demanded, "are you always around? Who am I to you that you feel the need to go out of your way just to see me"  
She bit her lip and dropped her gaze to her hands. "I..." she trailed off, unable to put words to her thoughts. Suddenly, she stood, still looking at her hands, and said, "You still don't remember." She brought her hand up to my face once more, but did not touch my skin. "When?" she asked, but the question wasn't directed to me.  
For a brief moment, hurt washed across her face. She must have seen some reaction in me, because she spun away and was out the door before I could stand. Without knowing what drove me, I snatched up my coat and ran after her. At the door, I scanned the crowd. I spotted her turn the corner back towards the apartment and chased after her. The next I saw her, she was at the door. She looked back and looked at me with sad eyes before stepping through.  
"Hermione!" I cried out as the door clicked shut.


	2. Dreaming of Him

**:Dreaming of Him:**

**_XxXxX_**

I lay back, my head on his stomach looking up into his blue eyes. I reached up to push a strand of hair behind my ear. He caught my hand before I could pull it back. He playfully traced lines on my palm, grinning when my fingers twitched because it tickled. I let my eyelids drop and closed my fingers around his. He tugged gently, but I wouldn't let him go. I heard a soft laugh as he twisted his hand so that he intertwined his fingers with mine. I relaxed my fingers so that my hand hung loosely from his. In response, he tightened his grip and began drawing slow circles with his thumb. Keeping my eyes closed, I turned my head towards him and snuggled closer. I listened to his breathing and felt the steady up-and-down of his stomach with each breath. He brought up his other hand to brush another strand of hair off my face. He left his hand resting on the side of my head. I felt the muscles of his stomach tighten as he pushed himself up a little and leaned forward. I felt his lips brush against my nose before he dropped a butterfly kiss on my forehead. As he pulled back, I opened my eyes and raised my face to his. He leaned back down and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his lips move against mine as he smiled back. I reached up with my free hand and ruffled his hair, twisting the strands around my fingers and watching them flop back down, long enough to cover his eyebrows (long enough to nearly cover his eyes). He put his forehead against mine, his hair tickling my nose. I blew it and the strands fluttered for a second before falling back where it was. I tried again and he laughed at my attempt. My head bounced, which only made him chuckle more. My head was jolted especially hard and I hit his. He fell back, a hand holding his head as he continued to chuckle. Once he calmed down and his laughter subsided, he put his hand back on my head and smoothed my hair. I turned my head to snuggle deeper into his stomach and closed my eyes again. He sighed and continued to stroke my hair.

I rolled over, pulling the blanket up to my chin and laid still for a moment. My eyes fluttered as I slowly opened them, squinting a bit as the sunlight shone through the blinds. "Only a dream," I sighed. "Always... always only a dream."


End file.
